Jamaal
Jamaal (also known as Jules "the Windugo" Fury), was (and still is) the most badass motherfucker to ever walk with a swagger. Jamaal was born in the country of mind-your-damn-business. After his family was brutally murdered by a pack of dire snakes armed with crowbars, at the age of 2, Jules (Julie back then), embarked on a great pilgrimmage to seek vengeance on the mother fucking snakes that killed his mother fucking family. At the age of 10, Jamaal caught word of a crazy ass monk who lived in a paper hut at the bottom of a great lake, and decided to journey down to the depths of the lake and knock on this mother fucker's door. Jamaal almost got eaten by three-head sharktopus on his way down, until he punched that punk ass in the fuckin' throat and pissed in his eye. When Jamaal got to the hut, he opened the door and beheld a tan colored halfling practicing juggling and sucking at it. Jamaal laughed in the little dude's face, and the fucker turned around and ripped Jamaal's left eye right out of its socket (holy shit)! It was the first man Jamaal ever respected, and from that day on he swore to be the monk's student. Jamaal came to know the monk by the name of Carlos, or "Crazy" Carlos as Jamaal liked to call him. The monk taught Jamaal how to use his body as weapon, forcing him train at the bottom of the lake to increase his strength and speed. At night, Carlos would tell stories of his youth, and how he had met Sehanine herself whom told him that if he could visit her house on the surface of the moon and gain her favor, she would marry him. But no matter how hard he trained, Carlos could not muster the strength to make it to the moon, and had resolved to become a hermit and live under the sea to hide from his lover in shame. Jamaal became as infatuated with the goddess as Carlos had, and eventually convinced his master that they should embark on the quest once again to win Sehanine's favor. The day they resolved to leave the paper hut, a giant fuckin' hydra showed up to show Carlos what for. Jamaal and Carlos uppercutted the shit out of that triffling fool, but no matter how many brain-shattered fists they threw at him, the asshole kept growing heads to fuck with them. One of the snake heads got a lucky bite in and started devouring Jamaal, but Carlos was like, 'fuck that', and jumped down another of the slither bitch's mouths. Carlos started rearranging body parts down in the beast's belly, and Jamaal booked it for the surface faster than a ravedragon on skooma. As Jamaal emerged from the waters, Carlos exploded from them, covered in hydra guts as he fell back to the lake. It was a full moon that evening, and Jamaal managed to find Carlos in a manner of minutes, his old mentor barely clinging to life as he gazed upon the sky. He held his hand up to the moon and whispered 'Sehanine' in the Elvish tongue, as his eyes rolled back and he began the sleep of the dead. Jamaal cried manly tears for the death of his master, and as he looked up to the sky, a small meteor splashed in the waters nearby. Jamaal threw his little dude on his back, and swam after the meteor to discover a small white rock. It was a moon rock, shit it had to be! I mean this rock was white, and the moon is white, and Carlos and his moon lady were eyeing each other like crazy just a few minutes ago, it was a gift from the goddess herself, mouring for the loss of his sweet prince. Jamaal knew his destiny then. He had to claim his master's lady, and show her the love ol' Carlos never could. Jamaal shattered his master's physical body, and spread the pulpy ashes across the sea and embarked on his epic quest to earn Sehanine's love, and do his mentor proud. Trip to the Moon Being the most talented, and let's be honest, the most beautiful member of the Champions of Odim, Jamaal was the natural choice for leader. He led his team of heroes (heroes being used loosely here) to destroy the cold ass honkie who was makin' a ruckus on the moon. Some would say the fight with the moon monster was even, but only because the rest of his party dragged Jamaal down. Having to literally and metaphorically carry the weight of the entire team on this shoulders (which was made easier by the reduced gravity), Jamaal engaged in midair combat with the beast. The beast was a worthy opponent, but it ultimately couldn't stand up to Jamaal's signature move, "the 238,900 mile Suplex." Universes Connected To *Champions of Odim